The Convocation
Overview Summary #Meet with Master Togo. #Seek admission into Boreas Seabed. #See Elder Rhea for your reward. Obtained from :Headmaster Amara in Altrumm Ruins Requirements :Arborstone (mission) Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"Master Togo hoped my skills would prove helpful against the plague, but so far, I'm afraid I've been little help. This plague frustrates me at every turn, and my prayers to Dwayna seem to fall on deaf ears. I fear this affliction will soon reach my people, the Kurzicks, and I'll be unable to stop it. :''Mhenlo has gone ahead to meet Master Togo. You should rendezvous with them as soon as possible."'' ::Accept: "I'll find them." ::Reject: "I'm sure they won't mind waiting a bit longer." ::When asked about quest: "Rendezvous with '''Brother Mhenlo' and Master Togo. It isn't polite to keep them waiting!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Master Togo) :"We have been looking for an old Luxon friend of mine named Rhea. The Luxons are like the wind... they prefer to drift from place to place, so it could very well be that Rhea is on the other side of the Jade Sea. Fortunately, they are hosting an event they call the Convocation, and most Luxons have returnd sic] to their capital, Cavalon, to partake in the festivities. I would be surprised if Rhea was not there to oversee the competition." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Master Togo: "Well, Mhenlo, was Count Petrov surprised to see you again?" :Brother Mhenlo: "I imagine so. He was even more surprised when his daughter, Danika, told him she planned to help us. She's turned into quite a woman." :Master Togo: "Cynn is not within earshot is she?" :Master Togo: "For my part, I have not been able to obtain the Spear of Archemorus, however, I have contacted an old friend of mine, Rhea. Perhaps you remember her?" :Brother Mhenlo: "Elder Rhea? That is good news. If any of the Luxons can help us, she certainly can. Perhaps one of us should head back to Cantha to tell the emperor of our success, and the other continue on to Rhea? :Master Togo: "Yet again, Mhenlo, our minds are in concert. I shall continue my work securing the spear. In the meantime, I would like you to visit the emperor and see that he is informed of our latest doings." :Brother Mhenlo: "Of course, Master. May Dwayna bless your mission..." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Seaguard Lykaios) :"Not many outsiders make it past these gates and into Boreas Seabed, but I see that Master Togo is with you. I wouldn't dream of denying him passage! Let me know when your party is ready." ::Player response: "We wish to go." :"When you are ready to travel, you may pass into Boreas Seabed. The Convocation begins soon." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Seaguard Lykaios) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes" ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Togo: "First we locate Elder Rhea. She is the key to finding and securing the Spear of Archemorus." :Togo: "Ah, there she is. Come. The spear is within our reach." :Togo: "Elder Rhea. Elder Rhea. It is I, Togo of Shing Jea Monastery." :Elder Rhea: "Master Togo, you are quite a sight. I wondered when you would emerge from your self-styled exile." :Elder Rhea: "How you manage to live within the confines of that stuffy monastery I'll never comprehend." :Togo: "Ah . . . well, I suppose my spirit does not crave the wide open spaces as strongly as yours." :Elder Rhea: "Well, it's good to see you. What brings you all the way out here." :Togo: "We have come for the Spear of Archemorus." :Elder Rhea: "Togo, you know full well that I cannot just give you the spear." :Togo: "Oh no?" :Elder Rhea: "No! Today Zhu Hanuku, the great kraken, returns from the deep." :Elder Rhea: "What else do you study in that monastery of yours?" :Togo: "Apparently not enough Luxon culture." :Elder Rhea: "Apparently." :Elder Rhea: "Every year Zhu Hanuku returns. And on that day we hold the Convocation." :Elder Rhea: "The strongest among us fight for the right to be the one who defeats the great magical kraken, returning him to the waves." :Togo: "That is very nice but-" :Elder Rhea: "The Convocation is today. The spear goes to the winning clan." :Togo: "Rhea-" :Elder Rhea: "Togo, if you want the spear, you'll have to fight them for it." :Argo: "Another Convocation has come, and with it Zhu Hanuku, the mighty sea beast who has terrorized the Jade Sea for hundreds of years." :Argo: "I return the spear to the pedestal, the prize of today's contest." :Argo: "May the strongest clan take up its haft and once again slay the magical kraken." :Argo: "To all of those we are about to defeat, I salute you." Reward Dialogue :"Don't tell Togo, but it saddens me that Mhenlo was not with you all. It would have been nice to see that dear boy. He's so charming, that one... Well, anyhow, good luck against the clan champions. Remember this: they all have their own strengths and weaknesses. Learn what these are and the Spear of Archemorus is yours." Followup :Boreas Seabed (mission) Walkthrough Start from Maatu Keep, heading south to Pongmei Valley to meet Master Togo. Then head east to Boreas Seabed. You can also start from Tanglewood Copse and head north to pick up Togo then head east. Master Togo does not need to be alive for you to be able to gain entrance into Boreas Seabed. Headmaster Greico will also be following the party, but he does not contribute to any battles and is ignored by enemies. Category:Factions quests